Wild Western Vol 1 39
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Barnette Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ten Miles to Glory! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid comes across the legendary gunslinger named the Banshee who has been seriously injured and left for the buzzards. The Kid frees him and the Banshee shows Two-Gun that his hands have been injured and he can no longer shoot but tells the Kid to keep that a secret. Two-Gun Kid takes the Banshee to a doctor in Sawcreek Hill who tells the Kid that the Banshee's hands will never be the same again. Two-Gun rides on and a few days later ends up in the town of Riata. He learns that the town has been taken over by an outlaw named Satterlee who is waiting to ambush the new sheriff coming in to relieve the previous one bring law back to town. Two-Gun saves the current sheriff from the ambush and learns that his replacement -- the Banshee -- is due in town soon. Realizing that the Banshee will not be able to defend himself, but has vowed not to reveal his weakness, the Two-Gun Kid secretly follows the Banshee along his path to Riata, silently killing members of Satterlee's gang who are waiting in ambush. Then he rides up ahead to town and when the Banshee confronts Sattelee's men and his gang in the local saloon the Two-Gun Kid appears and guns them all down, promising the Banshee that he'll keep his weakness a secret and slips out the back door. The Banshee meanwhile goes out the front and is hailed for wiping out Satterlee and his gang. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Satterlee Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Arrowhead | Synopsis3 = With his people having moved north, Arrowhead heads toward the sacred water so he can cleanse himself. Along the way he is shot at by someone in the bushes. Arrowhead jumps the man and disarms him and learns that the man is wounded and that he fled to the wilderness to escape from a man named Monk whom he met in Fort Barlow who came after him for his gold. Arrowhead realizes that Monk will come after the man with a group in order to get the gold he seeks. Suddenly they are attacked by Monk and his gang and Arrowhead bravely fights them off so that they can escape. Seeking cover at the cave that Arrowhead calls home, Arrowhead leaves the man to deal with the rest of the gang. Arrowhead then slays Monk and the rest of the gang. The man, who reveals that he is a writer, thanks Arrowhead for his help and realizes that gold is the root of all evil and thanks Arrowhead for his help before leaving. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Monk Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Vultures! | Synopsis4 = The Black Rider has foiled a plot by Squid Sawyer and his gang from rustling cattle and has ordered them to get out of the territory. Despite Squid's promise to leave, the Black Rider suspects that he might come to cause trouble again. Not far away, Squid and his men watch as a rabid dog attacking a buffalo. Suddenly, Sawyer comes up with a means to get revenge against the Black Rider and the people of Leadville. They capture the rabid dog and let it loose in Leadville so it attacks people and cattle, infecting them with rabies. When Dr. Matthew Masters wakes up in the morning he finds that a many of the people in town have been bit by the dog and have now been infected with rabies. With no supply of rabies vaccine, Masters has some ordered as quickly as possible. However the delivery man arrives and tells Masters that his supply has been stolen by Squid Sawyer and his gang who have demanded a 10 thousand dollar ransom. Masters gathers up the money needed and rids out of town to change into the Black Rider. When Squid tries to kill the Black Rider, the masked hero guns down Squid and his gang and recovers the vaccine and in his alter-ego administers it to the people of Leadville. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Squid Sawyer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although the Ringo Kid and the Apache Kid were depicted on the cover, neither character are featured in this issue, instead this issue features stories with the Black Rider and Arrowhead. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}